


meeting april

by courageinmyconvinctions



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, rafe x sophie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courageinmyconvinctions/pseuds/courageinmyconvinctions
Summary: check me out @moldisgoodforyou on tumblr for the full masterlist!
Relationships: Rafe Cameron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	meeting april

Colin’s sister, April, was hopelessly in love with Rafe. And Rafe had no clue.

She was a freshman and a film major, so Colin introduced the two so Rafe could give her advice on classes. She texted him at least once a week, usually more. After Colin brought her to their tailgate in November and Rafe was nice enough to make her a few (watered-down) drinks, then drop her off at her dorm, she was convinced Rafe felt the same way toward her.

The texts became constant enough for Sophie to notice, always seeing April’s name popping up on Rafe’s phone. April had taken the liberty of saving her phone contact for Rafe, as _April 💛._ Sophie didn’t want to be the jealous, imposing girlfriend straight away, so she did her best to ignore it.

As Rafe and Sophie were hanging out on the couches at Delt, she saw three texts pop up on his phone in a quick succession, and he swiped them away just as fast as they had came in.

Sophie leaned over, curious. “What’s my name saved as? In your phone?”

“Uh.” He took a moment to think, then scrolled through his contacts and showed her. “Just this.” She tried not to visibly react when she saw it, just saved as _Sophie Flint._ “That’s it?”

“Well, yeah, I just kept it from when you saved it at the bar for me, remember? Does it matter?”

“No, uh, it doesn’t. Never mind.” She forced a smile and settled into his side and he returned to absent-mindedly playing with her hair.

“Why, what’s mine saved as?” He asked, reaching for her phone. She held it out of his reach. “Just Rafe.”

He grinned. “Not _love of my life, Rafe Cameron?”_ She scowled and grabbed his hand, moving it back to her hair. “Definitely not.”

_

The next time April was brought up, Sophie was watching a movie with Rafe in his room, both of them sprawled out on the couch.

“Hey, dude. Me and April are gonna go grab dinner, you wanna come?” Colin asked, grabbing his wallet from the dresser. He gave Sophie a friendly smile. “Oh yeah, you can come too if you want, Sophie.” 

“Nah, we have plans to go meet up with Soph’s roommates. Tell her hi though.” Rafe declined. Sophie stayed uncharacteristically quiet, tucking into Rafe’s side. “Will do. She’ll miss seeing you.” Colin waved and headed out.

Rafe glanced down at Sophie, rubbing her arm. “You good, Soph?”

“Sure you don’t want to go hang out with her?” 

He looked confused. “No. Thought we made plans to grab pizza with Allie and Julia, was I wrong?” She scowled, just slightly. “No, we have plans. Never mind.”

“Okay...” He didn’t press the issue further, just turning up the TV volume a little more. After a while, she turned in her seat, sitting further away from him. “This movie’s kind of terrible, isn’t it?” He frowned. “But it’s Anna Karenina, I thought you liked Keira Knightley.”

“She cheats on her husband.” Sophie shifted again, putting even more distance between them. Rafe reached out and tugged at her ankle, trying to bring her closer. “Hey. You said you liked this movie.” She shook her head. “Never said that. Maybe you’re thinking of someone else.”

“Fine, maybe.” He slid his hand up her leg, but she flinched away, drawing her knees up to her chest. “Soph, what’s the deal?” He pulled his hand back.

“Nothing, what’s your deal?”

“My deal? I don’t have a deal. You’re acting weird.”

She crossed her arms. “I’m not.”

“Sophie.” He frowned more. “Baby, come on.”

“Don’t call me that. You know, I’m gonna just go to dinner with the girls alone. You can go with April.” It was a test, and he didn’t know it. She paused before getting up, glancing over his body language.

He shrugged. “Okay, been meaning to catch up with her anyways.”

Sophie huffed. “Fine.” She grabbed her phone and stood, not giving him a second glance as she left.

_

The next time, Sophie was lying with Rafe on his bed, James in his. This was a fairly common occurrence, with Sophie comfortable hanging around his friends. 

“Bro, did you see what April was wearing last week?” James asked, tossing a tennis ball from his bed toward Rafe. He caught it one-handed, sitting up a little to toss it back to James. “No, was she at our party?”

“Yeah. Can’t believe she wore that dress, some guy was hanging all over her.” He frowned, shutting up the second Colin came in. Sophie raised her eyebrows. “What’s so wrong with the dress?”

Colin cocked his head. “What dress?”

“None of your business.” James snapped back, shooting Sophie a dirty look. She frowned, confused and a little hurt. “Don’t be rude.”

“Hey, knock it off, you two.” Rafe admonished, loosely curling his arm around her shoulders. She shrugged him off, annoyed, and swung her legs off the bed. “I’m gonna go, need to study.”

Rafe frowned and took her hand. “Thought we were going to study together?”

“Yeah, well, you thought wrong.” She replied, a little more snippy than she needed to be. “Soph, come on.” She ignored him as she gathered her things and left and James whistled, shaking his head. “What’s all that about?”

Rafe threw the tennis ball hard at him, nailing his leg. “You were being an asshole.” James yelped, tossing it hard back at him but Rafe ducked away. “She was - you know!” He argued, gesturing at Colin. “Still not cool, man! Text her and apologize.” Rafe shot back.

“What the hell am I missing?” Colin glanced between the two of them, thoroughly confused. “Shouldn’t you go after her?”

“Nah, she doesn’t like being followed after a fight.”

“Have you two fought since getting together? Like you used to?” James asked.

“Well...no.” Rafe paused. “But this isn’t about us, this is your fault.” He glanced at Colin for backup. “Right?” 

“I still have no fucking clue what you’re on about.” Colin replied.

“Doesn’t matter.” James dismissed it, sending Rafe a glare and effectively ending the conversation.

_

Sophie tried distancing herself from Rafe, somewhat, as jealousy built up inside of her. She had him come over before they had plans to go out while she got ready. His attention went back and forth between her and his phone the whole time and Sophie was already regretting inviting him over as she saw April’s name popping up on his screen.

“Rafe, which one?” She turned to him in just her bra and jeans, holding up two tops. One blue, one yellow.

He didn’t glance up from his phone. “Uh...the black. You always wear that one.” 

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger as she ditched both, opting for a sweatshirt instead and flopped onto her bed. He swiveled around in her desk chair, confused as he eyed over her messy bun and flat iron still plugged in on the counter. “You’re wearing that to go out?” 

“Why, is this not good enough for you?”

“No, it’s fine. I just thought...” At her glare, he raised his hands in defense. “Never mind. You ready to go then? Colin is seeing one of the bartenders and said she could snag us free drinks if we showed early.” 

Sophie sat up quickly, looking like she was about to cry. “You don’t want to go hang out with the girl blowing up your phone?”

“Huh? Soph, what are you talking about?”

“April?” She bit her lip, avoiding his gaze.

He laughed, loud. “April? You’re serious?”

“Oh, good, laugh at me, that feels great. I feel like you’re cheating on me and you’re fucking laughing.”

It took him a few moments to process before he crossed the room in two big strides and grabbed both her hands, squeezing them. “I’m not cheating on you, Sophie, I would never.” When she glanced up, he continued. “April is Colin’s freshman little sister, she texts me for film school advice. That’s it.” 

“...Oh.” She breathed out, wanting to shrink back into herself and disappear. “So when James was talking about what she was wearing...” 

“She’s practically like our little sister now too, James is just protective.” Rafe clarified, reaching up and swiping his thumbs over her cheeks to get rid of a couple stray tears. “Don’t cry, Soph, it’s okay.” 

“Fuck, Rafe, I’m so sorry.” She laughed softly, a little shaky. “She was just texting you all the time - and the heart next to her name in your phone, I just -” 

“Ah, shit. Yeah, I see what you mean.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then over both her cheeks, then the tip of her nose, making her giggle. “I’ll change it, promise. Look, I’ll introduce you two tonight, you’ll see.” He tugged at the hem of her sweatshirt. “Still want to wear this?” 

She shook her head and reached up, giving him a short kiss. “No, I’ll go change. I’m sorry. Again. I should have just asked.” She paused. “In my defense, it didn’t help seeing a text saying ‘ _thanks for last night’_ with the kissy face emoji _._ Especially when I knew you were out with the guys the night before.” 

“I dropped her off after she got trashed at one of our tailgates.” Rafe replied, shaking his head. “But you know what, I see where you’re coming from.” 

Once they made to the bar, Sophie followed him in and over to his group of friends all crowded in a corner. April, who looked extraordinarily similar to Colin, grinned when she saw Rafe and threw his arms around him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Rafey, hi!” 

He turned red, leaning away from her kiss but gave her a short hug back. Sophie raised her eyebrows at him and held back a smile and an _I told you so_ , but he could tell anyways. He wrapped his arm around Sophie’s waist. “Hey, April, this is my girlfriend, Sophie.” 

“Girlfriend?” April repeated with a hint of disdain. “Rafe, you didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend.” 

James snorted into his drink watching the exchange. 

“It’s only been official for a little bit.” Sophie clarified, placing her hand possessively on Rafe’s chest. 

“Oh, so it’s nothing serious.” April brightened. “Rafe and I have known each other for months now, we’re pretty close.” She told Sophie, leaning over the table to give Rafe an eyeful of her chest. Colin tugged her up by the back of her shirt right away and Rafe dug his fingers into Sophie’s side a little, painfully aware of the situation now. 

“I’ve known him since high school, but thanks.” Sophie shot back a sweet smile. “You might have more luck hitting on someone your own age, by the way.” 

April turned bright red and took a long sip from her drink. “I’m not - I wasn’t -” She stammered. 

“It’s fine. I can see where you’re coming from.” Sophie raised her eyebrows and gave Rafe a kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to get another one, anyone else?” At no response, she turned on her heel and left. 

“You’ve been hitting on _Rafe_?” Colin questioned April, disgusted. She just scowled and left the group to go find her friends, thoroughly embarrassed. James elbowed Rafe with a grin. “She’s possessive, huh?” 

“Yeah, shut up.” He grinned back, ears turning red. 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out @moldisgoodforyou on tumblr for the full masterlist!


End file.
